Conventional systems for generating electricity for consumption and use by the public include nuclear power, fossil fuel powered steam generation plants and hydroelectric power. Operation and maintenance of these systems is expensive and utilizes significant natural resources, and in some cases results in excessive pollution, either through hydrocarbon combustion or spent nuclear fuel rod disposal. Furthermore, even renewable energy resources such as solar and wind powered systems are only operational for an average of only a few hours per day in some locations while geothermal systems can operate on approximately a 24/7 basis as required.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for generating clean electrical power cheaply which is available on an approximate 24/7 basis without relying upon the import of petroleum materials or building of multi-billion-dollar power plants. There is further a need for systems and methods for generating electricity using heat from within the earth.